Elsanna Week Tumblr
by MadDelight
Summary: All of the prompts of Elsanna week from Tumblr finally done. Elsa and Anna are perfect opposites. They love, they fight, they share grief, smiles, and secret kisses.
1. Chapter 1

Elsanna Week on Tumblr: Day One and Two

Cuddles/First Kiss

I'm a little uneasy about being a part of this fandom, so I'm trying to keep it as platonic as possible, but I very much do ship them and want to be a part of this week. If anyone in my group of friends found out I'd probably be shunned.

Takes place after the last verse of "Do You want to Build a Snowman". What if Elsa had let Anna in?

Disclaimer: not my characters or world.

Rating T: angst, and slight incestual implications.

-

"Elsa? Please... I know you're in there, people are asking where you've been, they say have courage and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you, please let me in..."

Anna paused and listened. She heard quiet sobbing.

"It's just you and me, what are we gonna do..." Anna bit back a sob. "Do you want to build a snowman..."

Nothing. Complete silence. Anna could give up, or she could force her way in. There was no way she was letting Elsa shut her out. Not this time, not over this. For heavens' sake their parents were dead! And Elsa was just going to abandon her? Her little sister? No, Anna wasn't going to have it.

She shoved the door, and heard it crack a little. 'That was odd'. A cold gust of wind met Anna and blew the black shawl right off her shoulders. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness as she shut the door behind her.

The room was covered in ice. Anna had to grip the door knob to keep from slipping. She could hear quiet sobs coming from the other side of Elsa's bed. She took in the sight of her elder sister's room. Moonlight sparkled off of the ice encased walls and floor. Snow swirled around the side of the bed, assuming it was over Elsa's head.

Anna carefully crossed the floor. Her teeth chattered from the cold. "Elsa?"

A terrified Elsa shot up from the floor, her eyes wide as she took in her sister. "Anna! You can't be in here! Please... Leave..." Elsa's face turned from fear and shock to pleading. Her ice-blue eyes spilled tears that turned to ice droplets on her fair cheeks.

Anna crossed the ice rink of a floor slowly, wrapping her arms around herself. "So this... This is why you hide..."

"Not now Anna, please, get out of here." Elsa was terrified. Her emotions were spiraling out of control and she couldn't stop them. Panic, fear, utter melancholy. She held up her hands as Anna walked around the bed, nearly three feet from her elder sister. Ice spikes shot up between them, creating a wall behind which Elsa could hide.

"Elsa, I don't care about the ice. We can talk about it later... I just, I need you. We only have each other now... I can't be alone on a night like this." Anna placed her hand on the ice wall. "Please... Just for tonight, don't shut me out."

Elsa's hands trembled. She could her the tears caught in her sister's throat. "I can't control the power...I don't want to hurt you..."

Anna had to crawl over the frost covered bed to reach her sister. Elsa's back was turned and Anna took the opportunity to wrap her arms around her sister. "I'm right here for you, we can do this together." Anna's teeth chattered as she pressed herself against Elsa's chilled body. The snow and ice around them began to melt as Elsa sobbed. Anna stroked her sister's blonde hair gently. She broke the embrace and guided Elsa into bed, wrapping her arms around her once more as they cried quietly together.

Elsa looked up into Anna's watery teal eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't come to the funeral, I... The ice, I can't control it when I'm upset."

Anna nodded, grasping her sister's hand tightly. "I understand." They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like forever, they hadn't spent this much time together in years. Anna didn't expect Elsa to be so honest, so open. But she could feel how tense her sister was in her arms. "Relax. I trust you. You won't hurt me."

Elsa shook her head. "I might... I can't lose you too Anna." Elsa's tears crystallized as she became more upset.

Anna warmed them with the tips of her fingers and they melted, rolling down Elsa's pale cheeks. "It will be alright." She kissed her sister's freezing cheek and saw Elsa blush. The contact was so odd to both of them. It felt so strange. But Anna knew it was what they both needed. She kissed the top of Elsa's head. Elsa felt strangely warm in her sister's arms and soon drifted into a pleasant sleep.

-

I've never written in this ship before. I've had practice with Elphaba and Glinda, but please tell me what you think.

Sent from my iPad


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmares

Sorry! I'm so very behind. I'm on the third day prompt: nightmares. Initially I had a cliche idea but this one just popped into my head. I was tentative about this ship- it was on rocky waters, but now it's smooth sailing for Elsanna. This week has been so great, so much fandom bonding. I really love it and feel so lucky to be part of it.

Rated: T, incestuous themes.

Disclaimer: property of Disney, not me.

Takes place two years after the Great Thaw.

It had only been days, but to Anna it felt like weeks. She had been walking around the empty halls of the castle alone for the past four days. Every day she had to hear chatter coming from the throne room- false laughs, foreign dignitaries, and cheerful discussions. But she was shut out, once again, behind a large oaken locked door. After all, no one could bother the queen while she was being courted by suitors.

Elsa had to be wed before her twenty-first birthday. The news had come to Anna a week ago. Elsa had walked into her bedroom, her eyes detached and cold, explaining the situation. It would look odd if she never married. The kingdom needed a king and queen to properly work between their allied provinces in trade and such things. Many royalty wouldn't even deal directly with Elsa; her words and decisions held little weight as she was a woman. To them it was foreign for a country to lack a king. It was for the good of Arendelle, and the future, Elsa had said.

Instead of breaking down, insisting that Elsa reconsider, Anna nodded. She told her elder sister that she understood and dismissed her from the room, collapsing onto her bed and sobbing into her pillows as the door clicked shut.

Kristoff had tried to coax Anna to come out and enjoy the warm weather. To go on small adventures with him to get her mind off things. He even brought her flowers, and wrote her a small silly song with Sven. But she refused, staying inside, dwelling on things to come.

Anna was wandering the halls, sighing as the weight of her childhood memories wore her down.

"Anna!" Elsa's voice echoed from the throne room. Anna dashed excitedly down the hall, unable to keep a smile off her face. She burst the the large doors. They were open! Elsa was finally letting her in!

Anna skidded to a halt in front of her sister. Elsa wore her queenly attire, a high collared blue dress, with a purple shawl- the colors of Arendelle's flag. The smile faltered from Anna's face as she noticed the handsome young man standing next to Elsa by the throne.

"Anna, meet Prince Luca of Detonia. He is to take my hand and the thrown as King of Arendelle."

Luca bowed. "It's a pleasure Princess Anna."

She curtsied. "Quite."

Anna straightened and made sure that Elsa could not miss the pain in her teal eyes.

Elsa cleared her throat, continuing coldly, all business. "We are to be wed in two weeks."

Anna choked back a sob. "Congratulations." Anna couldn't stand the lack of emotion in her sister's eyes. She ran from the room without being dismissed. She could hear Elsa cry out her name, but she didn't care, running all the way to her room and locking the door behind her.

She had just gotten her sister back. Already there were locked doors. Elsa barely had time for her as it was since her queenly duties had started taking over. They had spent every other day together at first. It had dwindled to once a week. Now, if she was lucky she got to see Elsa one day every other week. She was losing her elder sister, again. As if thirteen years hadn't been enough isolation. Anna couldn't hold back the tears that streamed down her face. She was going to be alone again. This was Anna's waking nightmare, and it had just come true.

There's so many stories about Anna crying from locked doors, and Elsa crying from freezing her sister I wanted to attempt something different. Thus the waking nightmare was born. Hope you liked.

Sent from my iPad


	3. Chapter 3

Elsanna Week: Prompts Birthday and Secret Admirer

I'm way late, but oh well, sometimes adult life takes precedents. I'm skipping the jealousy prompt and heading straight to AU after this to wrap up in time.. And also because my nightmare fic basically had jealously as well.

To those who are reading my stuff, thanks so much. Hope you enjoy. This week got me back on tumblr and into a new fandom. Couldn't be more excited about that.

T: incest and such. A year after the Great Thaw.  
-

The castle was decorated in its finest. Elsa had sculpted vines of ice roses all over the pillars in the ballroom. The staff had decorated with banners of teal and purple- the kingdom's colors. The castle was alive with energy and excitement. It was the first big party since the coronation. It was Arendelle's bicentennial.

Since the doors had opened, every day was an adventure. Anna went exploring with Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf. Exploring the forests in the beautiful summer weather. There were groves of beautiful flowers, waterfalls, and caves. Kristoff had become like an older brother to her and the everyday contact with a friend made Anna beam. Her life had been lacking companionship so much and the past year had been so wonderful.

Elsa was always busy with queenly duties. She had to organize trade agreements, new laws, taxes, and policies. Most evenings she was up til the early hours of the morning. But she always made a point to meet Anna for tea at least once a day. In the past year they had talked about all they had missed from each other's lives the thirteen years they had spent apart. They had grown infinitely closer since the thaw, but it was clear that Elsa was still hesitant of human contact. She rarely hugged her sister, and shirked off every suitor that came to ask for her hand in marriage. This worried Anna, but she never felt isolated or alone so she let it go. The doors had stayed unlocked, and she could ask her sister anything. That was all she needed.

The ball was in full swing when Anna rushed into the ballroom. She skidded to a halt up by the throne; the same place Elsa and she had stood a year ago. Elsa was wearing one of her shimmering ice dresses; it made Anna feel under-dressed; she was just in a plain light teal gown with purple sleeves. The crown sparkled on her sister's head and Anna couldn't help but feel embarrassed for staring.

"Hey." Anna smiled catching her sister's happy gaze.  
"Hey. Enjoying the party?"  
"Of course!" Anna beamed.  
Elsa couldn't help but chuckle. "I knew you would. Where's your partner in crime?"  
Anna tilted her head in confusion. "Oh! You mean Kristoff. His family had to help him dress up...I uh hope he doesn't come wearing a cape made of grass..."  
"You two seem close lately."  
Anna looked down at her shoes, blushing. "Uh, yeah but it's not really like that."  
Elsa smirked. "If you say so."

Anna sighed wistfully as she watched everyone dance. She hoped Kristoff would get there soon. She wondered if her sister was bored; it was the first time she was able to take a break and have fun. Anna turned to her sister nervously. "Uh, hey, did you wanna dance?"

Elsa glanced around. "Well, no one seems to..." She looked down at Anna's extended hand. "Oh, us..." She forced a smile, trying not to let sister notice the nervousness in her eyes.

Anna dragged Elsa onto the floor. "C'mon! It'll be fun!" Anna giggled as she led her sister around the dance floor. She took the lead, dancing and spinning her sister, which resulted in her accidentally knocking Elsa in the head, as her sister was taller. Anna couldn't contain her excitement; Elsa was smiling and having fun. Everything was right. Perfect even.

To the request of the town, Elsa turned the floor into an ice rink. She and Anna spun around, giggling. Anna slipped and skidded into her sister; they fell down in a heap.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Elsa. I'm such a klutz." Anna's cheeks turned a deep red.  
Elsa composed herself and held out her hand to Anna. "Really, it's fine, don't worry." She smiled brightly.  
Kristoff slid up to them, his fancy boots having trouble gripping onto the floor. He skidded into Anna and they held each other up.  
"Hey" Kristoff grinned.  
"Hey yourself. You look nice. I was worried you'd be wearing grass." Anna glanced his dark pants and jacket up and down.  
Kristoff chuckled. "The love experts wouldn't let me leave until I was suave enough." He turned to Elsa and bowed. "Queen Elsa."  
"Kristoff, glad you could make it. My sister could use a new skating partner. I'm afraid I can't take many more falls." Elsa smiled. "Enjoy the party."  
Anna glimpsed sorrow in sister's ice blue eyes before she skated off the floor.

"Ready for a spin around the ice then?" Kristoff placed his hands around Anna's waist, slowly gliding her across the floor.

Elsa dissolved the ice skates from her feet. She walked over to the windows in the portrait room and placed her hand on the glass, frosting it over. She drew a heart and wrote "E+A" in the middle. She shook her head as an icy tear trickled down her cheek. "Silly." She wiped at her eyes and forced a smile. There were guests to attend to; she had no choice but to rejoin the party.

Anna gave Kristoff an excuse and headed in search of her sister. There was a small trail of icy footsteps from the ballroom towards the portraits. Anna noticed the frosted window. "Elsa?" She glanced around, but her sister had clearly left.  
She glanced at the doodle on the window and gasped, her cheeks turning pink. "Oh..."  
Then she understood why Elsa had looked so upset. She smiled and wrote on the window underneath the heart. "True love."

Not the best. I powered through a bit of writer's block to finish this one. I hope it's decent. The next one is intense. I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsanna Week ended three days ago, but this has been rolling around in my head. So here is my last prompt. The AU.

Summary: Elsa and Anna argue all the time. Anna was born with powers too. Can they reign in their anger enough to get along. Will true love prevail?

Rating: T for incest and violence

Disney's, not mine.  
-

At a young age Elsa and Anna had to be separated. Their powers were too dangerous to mix and any temper tantrum or outburst resulted in natural disasters within the castle. Each girl was kept in her own room. They had spent the past thirteen years apart trying to learn how to control their powers. It was a lonely, frustrating existence, but it was all the girls had ever known.

On the evening of their parents' funeral Anna approached Elsa's door for the first time since childhood. She heard the shattering of ice, and snow swirled from under the crack in the door. The wails of her sister echoed from other side of the door. Neither girl had been able to attend their parents funeral. The town assumed it was grief, but the castle staff knew better.

"Elsa?" There was no answer. "Elsa, please, I know you're in there... We have to talk about this."

The raging storm inside calmed. "Anna, you know it's too dangerous..."

"I don't care." Anna huffed. "Let me in or I'm burning down this door." She heard her sister's footsteps approach the door. It swung open. Anna entered cautiously- the floor was a solid sheet of ice. Elsa backed away as quickly as possible. Her gloves had frosted over and a snow cloud flurried above her head.

Anna caught Elsa's ice blue eyes and she couldn't hold back her own tears. "What're we gonna do?" The ice began to melt beneath Anna's feet.

"Anna, relax... You can't let your emotions get the best of you." Elsa stepped toward her sister tentatively.

Anna laughed bitterly. "Look at your room. Don't be a hypocrite." They stood a foot apart, neither girl knowing what to say to the other. Anna cleared her throat. "I can't push back the grief right now, and neither can you."

Elsa met her sister's teal eyes with an icy stare. "I've always been to conceal it better than you."

The temperature around Anna rose and the floor began to melt. "Don't start this Elsa, not now."

"We've never been able to stop this. Don't you remember the last time we saw each other?"

Anna nodded. "I remember it perfectly."

Ten Years Prior:

"Elsa give it back!" Anna skidded into the ballroom after her older sister. She had stolen Anna's eight birthday present, a pink heart-shaped crystal.

"Can't catch me Anna!" Elsa stuck her tongue out at her younger sister and ran around the room, shooting ice on the floor. Anna stomped on the ice, steam rising from under her feet as the ice melted.

"Give it back!" Anna whined. She knew Elsa was just jealous- Anna had gotten a small party that year and Elsa wasn't allowed one for her birthday after she had accidentally frozen the entire castle.

Elsa skidded to a halt, smirking at her sister. "Or you'll do what?" She dangled the charm necklace from her wrist.

"I'll make you!" Anna's shouted. Without thinking a burst of flames shot from her hand and struck Elsa's palm, causing the elder girl to drop the crystal.

Elsa cried out in pain. Her left palm raw and blistered. But all Anna could see was the crystal fall and shatter. She stomped angrily on the ground and began to cry.

"You little brat!" Elsa spat. She shot a shard of ice. Impaling her sister's left foot.

Anna's cries echoed through the halls and their parents came rushing in, taking in the scene of destruction with horror. The wooden floor was scorched. Anna's foot was bleeding and she was wailing, steam rising from every inch of her skin. Silent tears escaped Elsa's eyes and froze on her cheeks as she clutched her palm.

That was the night both girls had been separated. They were locked away in their separate rooms and weren't allowed to be in the same room together again.

Anna fiddled with the blonde streak in her hair, staring down at her feet.

"We can't stop this..." Elsa hung her head in defeat. "How're we gonna do this alone Anna? We can barely be in the same room together."

Anna looked up at Elsa. Staring at the red streak she had caused in her elder sister's platinum blonde hair. She had never seen her sister this vulnerable before, and in that moment she knew she had to be the strong one. Anna edged toward her sister. Elsa's body stiffened as Anna removed the frost covered gloves.

"Anna, don't..." Elsa's eyes widened in fear. She tried desperately to pull away. But Anna wouldn't have it. She took Elsa's scarred palm and lifted it to her lips. Elsa gasped at the warm sensation. Her eyes locked onto her sister's, confusion and wonder filling her eyes.

Anna slowly edged closer, playing with the red lock of her elder sister's hair. "We are perfect opposites. In every aspect. Maybe, just maybe, we can calm one another's storm long enough to...handle this. This pain." Anna lightly stroked Elsa's cheek. Elsa's breathing quickened and her heart began to pound in her chest.

"Anna..." Elsa blushed, a swirl of unfamiliar emotions raging inside her. No human contact for ten years meant that every touch made her cold skin tingle.

Anna hooked a warm finger under her sister's chin and forced those icy blue eyes to look at her. "Just trust me."

Elsa nodded. She was unable to refuse. Lost to the tumult of emotions. Anna leaned in and kissed her softly, a small puff of steam rising from their lips. She tangled a hand in her sister's red locks and lost herself in the kiss. Elsa entwined her tongue with Anna's. The younger girl gasped and pulled her sister closer. They kissed passionately, tongues dueling and lips soaking up each contact of affection. They broke apart only because they needed air. Anna saw the first true smile on Elsa's lips, one that had been absent for years.

Their foreheads touched. "See, we can do this." Anna assured.

Elsa nodded. "We can." She captured her sister's soft lips once more and pulled her close.

No element of fire or ice surrounded them. The only thing that filled the room was one of pure love, and for the night that truly would be enough.

Not exactly what I had in mind but I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoyed it as well. I'm planning on writing a multi chapter fic on . No title yet, but my pen name is MadDelight if you care to check it out. I'll probably post the first chapter in a few days.

Elsanna ftw. I love my new fandom.


End file.
